Fenêtre sur forêt
by Lupinette
Summary: Une rencontre étrange, des décisions étranges. Remus Lupin évolue au gré de ses sentiments, pour une fois, ce qui le perturbe malgré tout.


**Disclaimer:** Il n'y a que Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore qui appartiennent à JKR, tout le reste est à moi! Pourtant, je ne gagne pas un centime sur cette fic! Vous trouvez ça juste? Quel monde cruel!

**Remerciements:** Comme toujours, ma chère Loufoca, je te dois un grand nombre d'erreurs rectifiées et une critique constructive! Merci infiniment!

**Excuses:** Rubrique bizarre s'il en est! Mais je me dois de faire amende honorable... J'avais demandé à ma chère Morrigane de corriger aussi ce one-shot. Cependant, elle est débordée de travail, et je ne peux plus attendre pour publier! Alors voilà, je lui dis merci quand même et lui présente mes excuses pour mon impatience!

**Fenêtre sur forêt**

Elle était apparue devant moi, et j'en étais resté sans voix. Mais pas elle.

"- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Remus Lupin, c'est bien cela ?" avait-elle demandé.

"- Oui," avais-je répondu après un court silence, le temps de retrouver l'usage de mes cordes vocales. "Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"- Anya Peterson, mais ce n'est pas un honneur."

Curieuse façon de se présenter, mais j'avais décidé de rentrer dans son jeu.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'impose votre présence ?"

"- Ce fou de Dumbledore…"

"- Pourquoi fou ?"

"- Parce qu'il veut me réhabiliter…"

"- Attendez, si vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début, j'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre…"

"- Pas ici, je n'aime pas quand il y a du monde. Venez…"

Elle s'était alors éloignée vers la sortie, et je n'avais eu d'autre choix que de la suivre. A l'extérieur, elle m'avait agrippé le bras et s'était collée à moi.

"- Prêt ?"

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répondre, nous avions déjà transplané.

"- Voilà," avait-elle dit en s'écartant vivement de moi.

"- Et où sommes-nous ?"

"- Dans une forêt."

Elle avait décidé de procéder par énigmes, alors je n'avais pas relevé, l'obligeant à parler. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. J'avais ainsi appris qu'elle était lycanthrope depuis ses seize ans et qu'elle n'avait pas bien vécu cela du tout. Elle avait mis sa scolarité en péril et n'aurait jamais été diplômée si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas aidée. Mais après avoir quitté Poudlard, elle n'avait pas trouvé de travail, et ses parents n'avaient plus voulu d'elle, alors elle s'était terrée dans cette forêt qu'elle me faisait parcourir lentement. Elle avait vécu en paria pendant des années, enchaînant des emplois moldus sans avenir, et puis, elle s'était révoltée et avait semé le chaos dans l'administration sorcière, sans se faire prendre jusqu'à il y avait peu. Elle avait passé quelques mois à Azkaban, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'en fît sortir. C'était à ce moment-là que j'entrais en jeu. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas jugé utile de me prévenir, et je me retrouvais face à une sauvageonne sans savoir quoi faire ou dire.

"- Très bien," me décidai-je, "qu'attendez-vous de moi ?"

"- Moi ? Rien," répondit-elle. "Mais Dumbledore s'est décarcassé pour me faire sortir d'Azkaban, alors je me devais d'accéder à sa requête."

"- Qui était ?"

"- Vous rencontrer et discuter de moi avec vous."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour que vous me montriez la voie à suivre et que je sois réhabilitée."

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton tellement ironique et désinvolte. Pourtant, je me demandais si ce n'était pas qu'une façade.

"- Vous n'y croyez pas ?" demandai-je.

"- Non."

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait d'être réhabilitée ?"

"- J'aime être une lycanne… et agir en tant que telle."

"- Et vous pensez que c'est problématique ?"

Elle me regarda soudain droit dans les yeux, et dit d'une façon froide et dure :

"- Je hais la compagnie des humains."

Je soutins son regard.

"- C'est peut-être que vous n'avez pas encore rencontré les bons," dis-je doucement.

"- Vous êtes tous pareils ! Si vous pouviez me mettre dans une cage à la Pleine Lune, vous le feriez !"

"- Certainement pas…"

"- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve le contraire ?"

"- Je suis aussi lycanthrope…"

Son attitude, jusque-là distante et hargneuse, changea du tout au tout. Elle fronça les sourcils et scruta attentivement mon visage, s'approchant même un peu.

"- Vous avez effectivement de belles cicatrices," dit-elle alors. "Avec qui vous êtes-vous battu ?"

"- Un ours…"

"- J'en ai déjà tué un, une fois," reprit-elle, son regard se perdant dans le lointain. "J'avais tellement faim…"

"- Bon, mademoiselle Peterson, je…"

"- Anya !" rugit-elle.

Je sursautai malgré moi.

"- J'ai renié ma famille, comme elle m'a renié. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi…"

"- Très bien, Anya. Quelle est la condition de votre réhabilitation ?"

"- M'intégrer à la société et contribuer à son épanouissement…"

"- Et bien, avec du temps, il y a probablement moyen…"

"- … d'ici un mois."

"- Un mois !" m'exclamai-je. "Mais c'est impossible !"

"- Exactement. Même si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas…"

"- Ecoutez, je vais aller trouver Dumbledore dès demain, et…"

"- Non," me coupa-t-elle. "Faites plutôt comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vue, et rentrez chez vous."

"- C'est hors de question," répliquai-je. "A présent, je suis concerné. J'irai voir Dumbledore demain. Où pourrai-je vous retrouver ensuite ?"

"- Ici, probablement…"

"- Comment ça, ici ?"

"- C'est toujours ici que j'ai vécu, monsieur Lupin…"

Elle avait un air fataliste. Et puis, fugitivement, sur ce masque dur et insensible qu'elle affichait, je vis passer une grande lassitude. Alors je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir.

"- Venez loger chez moi…," proposai-je.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, l'ai soupçonneux.

"- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?"

"- Parce que je vous comprends."

Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis demanda :

"- Où habitez-vous ?"

Je souris.

"- Dans un bois…"

L'espace d'un instant, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent, formant une amorce de sourire.

"- Réellement ?" dit-elle.

"- Oui. J'y ai trouvé une vieille maison que j'ai quelque peu réaménagée. Les nuits de Pleine Lune, quand je n'ai pas la potion Tue-Loup, ça me permet de ne pas mettre en danger la vie d'innocents…"

"- Vous prenez cette potion ?" s'écria-t-elle, de nouveau en colère.

J'avais perdu du crédit envers elle, mais je ne comptais pas me remettre en question.

"- Chaque fois que je le peux, oui."

"- Pourquoi ?"

Elle semblait outrée, et je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi.

"- Pour ne mordre personne !" rétorquai-je.

Comment ne comprenait-elle pas ? Cela allait de soi…

"- Vous vous souciez du bien-être des autres, mais eux, s'en soucient-ils ?"

"- Peu m'importe."

"- Néanmoins, vous ne serez jamais accepté en tant qu'individu dans la société ! Il y a un membre du ministère qui était à mon procès, qui m'a jugée « dangereuse pour les sorciers », et qui m'a traitée de « bête » ! Je suis pourtant aussi sorcière qu'elle, et même meilleure !"

"- Dolores Ombrage," chuchotai-je, de l'amertume dans la voix.

"- Exactement. Je vois que vous avez déjà eu affaire à elle…"

"- Pas directement. Mais tous les lycans la connaissent."

"- Et vous voulez que j'aspire à faire partie d'une communauté où la plupart des gens pensent comme elle ?"

"- Si vous ne le faites pas, ils vous renverront à Azkaban."

"- Je préfère encore…"

"- Ecoutez, nous en discuterons demain. Je vais essayer de trouver une solution avec Dumbledore, nous aviserons ensuite. Pour l'heure, venez avec moi, Anya, s'il-vous-plaît."

"- Très bien," dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle se plaça près de moi et agrippa mon bras. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, et je me dépêchai de visualiser ma destination pour transplaner. Me retrouvant en terres connues, j'acquis plus d'assurance que durant toute la soirée, et invitai Anya à entrer dans ma pauvre demeure.

"- Veuillez excuser le manque d'ordre," dis-je en refermant la porte d'entrée, "mais ceci est la tanière d'un loup célibataire…"

"- Intéressant," répondit-elle simplement.

Je la dirigeai vers le salon où j'allumai le feu d'un coup de baguette.

"- Avez-vous faim ?" m'enquis-je.

"- Si vous avez de la viande…"

"- Oui, bien sûr, je vais préparer ça tout de suite. Quelle cuisson préférez-vous ?"

"- Saignant."

Comme si je n'avais pas pu le deviner moi-même.

"- Très bien. Venez, la cuisine est par-là."

Pendant le temps qu'il me fallût pour cuire le dernier steak de cheval qui restait dans mon frigo, Anya ne prononça pas la moindre parole, se contentant de rester assise à la petite table de la cuisine. Quand je la servis, elle mangea rapidement, presque goulûment, comme une affamée se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après, je lui montrai sa chambre, l'y laissai, et retournai enfin dans la mienne. Au moment où je coulais doucement vers le sommeil, une pensée frivole traversa mon esprit.

« Elle serait très jolie si elle prenait un peu mieux soin d'elle. »

Et je m'endormis en imaginant Anya les cheveux relevés, le visage admirablement mis en valeur.

§X§

Le lendemain, avec Dumbledore.

"- Pourquoi m'avoir recommandé, alors ?"

"- Parce que vous êtes le seul capable de lui ouvrir les yeux…"

"- Mais vous venez de dire…"

"- Remus, j'ai dit qu'il me semblait très improbable que tout se passe sans encombres, pas que c'était impossible."

"- Mais vous ne connaissez personne qui l'engagerait ?"

"- Mes connaissances ne préfèrent pas mettre en jeu leur carrière… et je ne peux pas la prendre à Poudlard, on me l'a formellement interdit, bien qu'elle ferait une excellente assistante en Potions…"

"- Donc, le ministère vous a accordé une faveur, mais vous barre toutes les possibilités de réussite…"

"- C'est un très bon résumé. Cependant, je garde l'espoir que vous parveniez à inculquer certaines notions à Anya."

Je fixai Dumbledore dans les yeux, au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il paraissait confiant.

"- Ce ne sera pas aisé du tout," répliquai-je.

"- La patience est votre plus grande vertu, mon ami."

"- Et que vais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Je lui ai presque promis que tout s'arrangerait."

"- La vérité blesse, mais on en tire de la force. Le mensonge soulage, mais empoisonne."

Je hochai distraitement la tête, me demandant comment j'allais annoncer les choses à Anya.

"- Bon," conclus-je, "je vais faire ce que je peux, mais n'espérez pas me voir réussir…"

"- Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux. A bientôt, Remus."

J'inclinai légèrement la tête et sortit.

De retour en face de chez moi, je mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir franchir le seuil. Quand j'entrai finalement, je trouvais Anya assis tranquillement dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle déclara :

"- Votre maison est extrêmement reposante."

Je souris. C'était aussi mon avis.

"- Merci," répondis-je. "Mais la plupart des gens ne s'y sentent pas à l'aise."

"- Les humains ne perçoivent pas les choses correctement, parfois ils ne perçoivent même rien du tout."

"- C'est typiquement le genre de choses que vous devriez éviter de dire en public."

"- Mais vous êtes d'accord ?"

"- Pas entièrement. Voyez-vous, je me considère encore comme un humain."

"- Alors grand bien vous fasse. Moi, j'ai abandonné ce concept depuis longtemps."

Elle marqua une pause, puis enchaîna :

"- Que vous a dit Dumbledore ?"

Les mots composants les phrases que j'avais préparées à l'avance se bousculèrent dans ma bouche, n'ayant plus aucune cohérence, et je fus incapable de dire autre chose que la vérité nue.

"- Que vous aviez bien fait de venir me voir…"

"- Je m'en doutais," dit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Bon, je vais donc m'en aller…"

"- Laissez-moi vous aider, Anya…"

Mon ton n'était pas suppliant, c'était une simple demande.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas," rétorqua-t-elle.

"- On peut toujours essayer…"

"- Vous êtes drôlement obstiné."

"- J'ai l'âme d'un professeur. Je déteste voir les gens baisser les bras alors qu'une main leur est tendue. C'est de la lâcheté."

"- Moi j'appelle ça du réalisme."

"- Le résultat est le même."

"- Bon, en admettant que j'accepte, qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"- Vous enseigner…"

"- Je suis déjà allée à l'école."

"- Pas assez, on dirait…"

Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle avait voulu jouer au plus fin avec moi, et m'avait tendu une perche que j'avais attrapée.

"- Un point, monsieur Lupin," dit-elle sans rancune dans la voix.

Elle était donc bonne joueuse. Un point pour elle.

"- Appelez-moi Remus."

"- A votre guise."

Elle inspira, semblant chercher un signe.

"- Bon, je me lance," dit-elle alors. "Vous avez gagné, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour être une élève sage…"

J'étais impressionné de voir comment son attitude pouvait changer du tout au tout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fini de grandir, mais elle possédait pourtant beaucoup de maturité.

"- Et bien, ne comptez pas sur moi pour ne pas exiger le meilleur de vous. Marché conclu ?"

Je tendis la main. Elle acquiesça doucement, puis serra ma main.

"- Marché conclu, Remus."

§X§

Quelques jours passèrent, et ma patience, tant louée par Dumbledore, était mise à rude épreuve. Anya était quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais elle avait renié tout ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqué parce qu'ils l'avaient rejetée. Le problème auquel je me heurtais était qu'elle ne voulait pas dissocier personnes et concepts.

Je me levai donc avec l'impression de porter un fardeau plus lourd que ce que je pouvais supporter. Comme à mon habitude, après avoir pris une douche, j'allai consulter le calendrier lunaire que j'avais installé dans la cuisine. Une semaine avant la Pleine Lune, il était temps de prendre la potion. Je préparai deux gobelets et attendis qu'Anya se montrât en 'affairant au petit déjeuner.

"- Bonjour, Remus."

J'étais en train de préparer des œufs brouillés, et je répondis sans me retourner.

"- Bonjour, Anya."

Je l'entendis s'asseoir.

"- C'est quoi, cette boisson ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- La potion. Attendez un peu avant de la boire, ça passera mieux après avoir mangé."

Un silence, rompu uniquement par le bruit de la cuisson. Les œufs allaient bientôt être prêts.

"- La potion Tue-Loup, c'est ça ?" dit-elle soudain.

"- Oui, quoi d'autre ?" répondis-je.

"- Il est hors de question que j'avale ça !" s'écria-t-elle. "Jamais !"

Surpris par cette explosion de fureur, j'oubliai momentanément les œufs.

"- Il est indispensable de commencer à la prendre aujourd'hui," répliquai-je calmement.

"- Je ne veux pas !"

"- Vous n'avez pas le choix."

"- Bien sûr que si !"

"- Alors, vous ME privez du mien…"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de durcir le ton.

"- Pas du tout. Vous faites ce que vous voulez," dit-elle, une très légère hésitation dans la voix.

"- Non," repris-je. "Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité. Si vous ne prenez pas cette potion, et que je la prends, je ne pourrai pas vous surveiller, sans compter le fait que je mettrai ma vie en danger."

"- Alors je retournerai dans la forêt d'où je viens, vous n'aurez donc aucun problème."

La solution était parfaitement acceptable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

"- Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous libérer de ces chaînes ?"

"- Vous n'êtes pas libre, Remus. Vous êtes l'esclave d'une potion."

"- Cette potion ne tue pas, ne torture pas !" m'emportai-je. "Le loup, si… Et ce goût affreux est mille fois plus enviable que cette nuit de douleur !"

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, et j'y vis une douceur que je n'avais pas encore décelée jusqu'alors.

"- Dès le moment où vous accepterez que ce loup, c'est vous, la douleur sera minime, et vous aurez un meilleur contrôle."

Un nouveau silence, durant lequel aucun de nous ne brisa le contact visuel. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, pas même considérer que ce pût être vrai.

"- Vos œufs sont fichus, je crois," dit-elle. "N'en refaites pas, je n'ai pas très faim."

Et elle quitta la cuisine sans rien ajouter. Je reportai mon attention sur les œufs brûlés, me demandant si Anya ne finirait pas par prendre le rôle de professeur et moi celui de l'élève.

§X§

Deux jours plus tard, Anya me surprit encore une fois.

"- Remus ?" demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le salon.

"- Oui ?"

"- Il y a un livre dans votre bibliothèque qui m'intéresse, puis-je le prendre ?"

"- Bien sûr," dis-je, "mais faites attention, je tiens beaucoup à mes livres."

"- Merci."

Et elle disparut par la porte qui menait à mon bureau. Ma bibliothèque se résumait en fait à une centaine de livres disposés dans un meuble à étagères. Qu'Anya eût pris le temps de la consulter m'intriguait. Peut-être allai-je devoir m'affranchir du préjugé dont je l'avais affublée. Malgré les années passées à vivre seule dans sa forêt et les mois à Azkaban, elle apprenait extrêmement vite comment parler et agir tout en pensant exactement le contraire.

« Et elle a de plus en plus d'allure… »

Je secouai la tête, chassant cette pensée incongrue, maudissant le loup qui reprenait du terrain comme jamais depuis longtemps. J'avais décidé sur un coup de tête de ne pas boire la potion le premier jour. Et mes regrets ne pouvaient plus rien y changer. Il était inutile de prendre le traitement en retard, il n'aurait plus aucun effet. Je devais donc prendre sur moi afin de ne pas paraître perturbé malgré le chamboulement qui s'opérait en moi.

Je remarquai alors qu'Anya n'était toujours pas revenue. Je me levai pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et entrai silencieusement dans mon bureau. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, au sol, plongée dans sa lecture, faisant bouger ses jambes dans un léger mouvement de balancier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder sans manifester ma présence, avant de me rendre compte de mon impolitesse. Je toussai donc légèrement, faisant croire que je venais d'arriver.

"- Anya ? Vous allez abîmer vos yeux, vous pouvez venir lire dans le salon…"

Je me fis l'effet d'un adolescent timide et je maudis une nouvelle fois le loup de me mettre dans un état pareil. Pour éviter de croiser son regard, je sortis avant qu'Anya ne se fût complètement relevée. De retour dans le salon, où elle me suivit presque aussitôt, je m'assis dans mon fauteuil favori et me cachai dans le livre que j'étais en train de lire, m'isolant dans mes sombres considérations pour une durée indéterminée.

§X§

Bien trop vite, le jour tant redouté était arrivé. La semaine avait été une longue souffrance pour moi. J'avais dû m'efforcer de rester calme et serein alors que tous mes sens atteignaient des niveaux de perception anormaux pour un être humain. Mais le plus dur n'était pas dans ce surdéveloppement, je l'avais subi trop de fois auparavant pour ne pas être capable d'y faire face. Non, le problème résidait dans le fait qu'Anya changeait au même rythme que moi. Et à mon grand damne, je succombais de plus en plus aux pulsions qui faisaient naître en moi une attirance, entretenue par Anya elle-même, consciemment ou pas, je n'aurais su le dire.

"- Vous semblez nerveux, Remus."

Je sursautai à la mention de mon nom, et posai mon livre sur mes genoux. Je constatai alors que mes mains tremblaient. Après un énorme effort sur moi-même, je parvins à me contrôler à nouveau.

"- C'est possible," répondis-je.

Bien sûr que j'étais nerveux. Quelques heures plus tard, j'allais me transformer en bête meurtrière. Et de plus, la pièce était saturée de l'odeur d'Anya, odeur enivrante s'il en était.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la forêt est vaste, je n'ai encore jamais mordu quelqu'un," dit-elle.

Etait-il possible qu'elle n'eût rien remarqué ? Non, elle bluffait, à coup sûr.

"- Je vais vous accompagner…," déclarai-je.

"- Vous mettriez votre vie inutilement en danger ?"

Réellement innocente, ou bien jouait-elle avec moi ? Je pris une longue inspiration : très mauvaise idée, mon état d'énervement empira de nouveau.

"- Anya, je n'ai pas pris la potion," dis-je enfin.

Et je me décidai à croiser son regard. Elle me fixait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. J'en étais certain, elle le savait déjà, mais elle voulait l'entendre de ma bouche.

"- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle alors.

C'était bien ça la question. Pourquoi. Et je n'avais aucune réponse à donner. Elle sourit devant mon silence.

"- Si vous ne savez pas maintenant, demain vous saurez," déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle regarda l'horloge du salon.

"- Il va être temps d'y aller," reprit-elle.

J'acquiesçai, allai ranger mon livre, et l'accompagnai jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle m'agrippa le bras, et cette fois, en plus d'un frisson qui parcourut tout mon corps, le contact fit naître en moi un désir tel que je n'en avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Quand nous eûmes transplané dans sa forêt, Anya se détacha de moi, et se mit à marcher. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de la suivre. Je marchais légèrement en retrait, derrière elle, laissant m'envahir le flot d'odeur qu'elle dégageait, et que mes sens surdéveloppés amplifiaient. Je me sentais comme à la limite de l'hypnose, me laissant guider par mon odorat.

Bientôt, Anya s'arrêta dans une clairière. La lune baignait son visage et mettait en évidence ses traits durcis par la vie. Mais ce visage anguleux me semblait alors le plus beau du monde. Je m'approchai d'elle, doucement, testant ses réactions. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux, avec cette douceur qui me déstabilisait, mais qui ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je continuai ma progression jusqu'à me trouver à quelques centimètres d'elle, ne la quittant toujours pas des yeux. Je penchai alors lentement la tête vers elle et je la vis tendre le cou. Au moment où j'atteignais ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux. Je fis de même et passai mes bras autour d'elle pour l'attirer contre moi, pour ressentir le contact de tout son corps contre le mien. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance. J'entrepris de goûter ses lèvres, lentement, profitant de chaque millimètre de sa bouche. Elle se laissa d'abord faire, puis me rendit mon geste, ce qui me grisa. Mon désir augmentait à chaque seconde, et avec lui mon impatience. Mais je me bridais, essayant de profiter au maximum de l'instant divin que je vivais. Pourtant, ses lèvres ne me suffirent plus, et sa bouche entrouverte était trop tentante. J'y glissai doucement la langue, cherchant la sienne, jouant, gagnant du terrain, en reperdant, allant de plus en plus profondément, lui donnant autant qu'elle me rendait.

Soudain, la douleur s'empara de moi. Et alors que la détresse m'envahissait, je pus lire dans les yeux d'Anya une extrême satisfaction. Incapables d'esquisser le moindre geste, nous nous transformâmes l'un contre l'autre. Curieusement, je parvins à focaliser mon attention sur Anya, et j'en oubliai presque ce qu'il se passait. Lors du dernier soubresaut de la transformation, nous nous éjectâmes l'un l'autre aux extrémités de la clairière. Le temps de me redresser et de m'ébrouer, elle avait disparu. Je levai le museau pour sentir l'air, et je retrouvai bien vite sa trace. Me déplaçant agilement, je la rejoignis rapidement et la plaquai au sol. Elle voulut m'évincer, mais j'étais plus lourd et plus fort qu'elle, alors elle se rendit.

§X§

"- Remus ?"

Non, pas déjà, je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux.

"- Remus…"

Cette voix. Prenant peu à peu conscience de l'environnement qui m'entourait, je sentis qu'une main était posée sur mon torse. Et je me rendis alors compte que j'étais nu comme un ver. Mes paupières se décollèrent à cette seule pensée et je découvris aussitôt un visage légèrement souriant penché sur moi. La première idée qui me vint fut de me dégager et de m'enfuir. Mais la seconde l'emporta, et j'attirai ce visage vers moi pour embrasser ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça. Anya se colla contre moi sans arrêter de m'embrasser. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle et caressai son dos. Sa peau était douce, agréable au toucher. Je m'enhardis et descendis jusqu'à ses fesses, pour remonter, et encore descendre, tandis qu'elle suivait le dessin des poils de mon torse jusqu'à la limite du bas de mon ventre. Nous nous embrassions toujours, et mes yeux s'étaient refermés. Je savourais son goût, la douceur de son corps, et me laissais emporter par les caresses presque mystiques qu'elle dessinait sur moi. Jusqu'à ce qu'Anya attrapât mon point sensible. Je fus comme paralysé, tant un tel contact, malgré les circonstances, avait été inattendu, et quelque peu maladroit. Je pris alors doucement la main d'Anya et la guidai. Puis j'entrepris de lui rendre les sensations qu'elle me faisait vivre, et glissai ma main entre ses jambes, lentement, prenant le temps qu'il fallait pour ne pas lui faire mal, et surtout attendant patiemment qu'elle se détendît. Elle semblait perdue, voire même effrayée. L'idée qu'elle fût encore vierge me traversa l'esprit, mais non, ce n'était pas possible, pas après cette nuit… Mais peut-être que dans sa tête, ce n'était pas la même chose. Alors, je l'enserrai doucement de mes bras, et couvrit son front de doux baisers. Puis, je lui caressai les cheveux, lui manifestant le plus d'affection que je pouvais. Et soudain, elle se positionna sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je répondis de la même manière à cette invitation. Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, son odeur, ses cheveux autour de mon visage, ses mains caressantes, tout m'enivrait. Mes mains parcoururent de nouveau son dos et ses fesses, si douces, si pleines de vie. Je ne voulais absolument pas la presser, mais mon désir était tel qu'il en devenait presque insupportable. Et puis, tout simplement, tout naturellement, elle me fit entrer en elle et se colla à moi au maximum. Pendant un long moment, je la laissai faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi, j'étais entièrement à elle. Puis, le plus doucement possible, je la fis basculer tout en restant contre elle, et nous positionnai de telle manière que je fûs complètement au-dessus d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes reins, et je décrivis un mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle, d'abord extrêmement lentement jusqu'à ce que je sentîs une coulée chaude me permettant d'aller de plus en plus vite. J'entendais à peine ses cris, transporté comme je l'étais par tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Et enfin je le lui rendis, criant à mon tour, tant la délivrance était divine. A bout de force, je m'allongeai complètement sur elle, en veillant toutefois à ce qu'elle n'eût pas à supporter tout mon poids. Nous restâmes ainsi, immobiles pour ainsi dire, pendant ce qui me parut être un instant suspendu dans le temps pour durer une éternité. Mais, comme tous ces rares instants, il prit fin, et je me retirai doucement de l'intérieur d'Anya pour m'allonger sur le dos, à côté d'elle. Après quelques secondes, elle vint se blottir contre moi, posant sa tête sur mon torse. Nous étions nus, couverts de feuilles, perdus dans une forêt dont je ne connaissais même pas la localisation, et malgré tous ces points qui m'auraient habituellement rendu mal à l'aise, je me sentais bien, on ne pouvait même mieux. Et lentement, je coulai vers le sommeil.

§X§

En fin de journée, après avoir récupéré quelques forces de notre nuit de transformation bien remplie, nous avions transplané à nouveau chez moi. A présent, nous lisions dans le salon, ayant pris une bonne douche et un repas conséquent, comme si la semaine qui précédait n'avait pas existé. Pourtant, j'étais torturé. J'avais un choix à faire, et quelle que fût celui-ci, je la perdrais à jamais. Je ne pouvais m'accrocher à l'espoir illusoire de la faire un jour penser comme moi. Au contraire, elle m'avait appris à penser un peu comme elle. C'était donc à son bonheur que je devais regarder.

"- Anya ?"

"- Oui ?" répondit-elle en relevant la tête de son livre.

"- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit…"

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant inquiète.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançai.

"- Ma… façon de voir les choses n'est pas majoritaire au sein des lycans du pays."

"- Ah ?"

"- La plupart de nos semblables se rassemblent en meute et vivent à part de la communauté magique. Les autres sorciers n'ont rien à leur dire, car s'ils osaient les approcher, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivant."

Je me tus, et Anya garda le silence. Si longtemps que je commençais à regretter de lui avoir parlé de ça.

"- Pourquoi ?" dit-elle enfin. "Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?"

Son ton n'était pas agressif, il y avait même une pointe de tristesse, et cela m'étonna. Je soupirai.

"- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Je pensais parvenir à te rallier à ma cause."

"- Et quelle est-elle, Remus ?"

"- Faire comprendre aux sorciers que les lycans sont comme eux."

"- Alors c'est une cause perdue."

"- Tous mes amis sont d'accord."

"- C'est là qu'est le problème, Remus. Tes amis ont réussi à te convaincre d'une absurdité. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es lycan ! Ils t'ont accepté parmi eux, mais au prix de la mort de ton loup."

"- Je déteste ce loup !" explosai-je en me levant et en claquant mon livre sur la table basse.

"- TON loup, Remus, c'est toi !" répliqua-t-elle, d'une voix tranchante mais posée.

"- Jamais !" m'écriai-je.

"- Et donc, tu ne trouveras jamais la paix."

"- Je préfère rester comme je suis plutôt que d'aller vivre avec cette bande de sanguinaires !"

"- Et s'ils avaient simplement une autre manière de voir les choses que toi ?"

"- Leur chef est celui qui m'a mordu."

"- Alors toi, mieux que quiconque, devrait être capable de lui pardonner."

"- Au début, oui. Mais j'ai appris que les nuits de Pleine Lune, il se place expressément près des endroits où il a repéré des enfants sans surveillance, afin qu'ils soient ses victimes. Tu comprends, Anya ? Il a sciemment détruit mon avenir. Et tu voudrais que je me rallie à lui ?"

Elle secoua doucement la tête en signe de dénégation.

"- Ecoute, Remus," reprit-elle. "Ça ne sert à rien. Nous avons tous les deux nos raisons et arguments pour défendre nos points de vue, et nous ne sommes pas prêts à nous laisser convaincre par l'autre. Arrêtons là. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi."

Je me rassis doucement et la regardai. Peut-être qu'après tout, j'avais réussi à lui apprendre quelque chose : le principe du compromis dont j'avais usé et abusé lors de toutes nos discussions. J'acquiesçai alors, et souris faiblement.

"- Quand pars-tu ?" demandai-je.

C'était quelque peu difficile de poser cette question, mais que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

"- Il me reste encore du temps avant d'être officiellement condamnée à retourner à Azkaban. Je partirai la veille de la séance, ils jugeront un fantôme. Si tu m'acceptes sous ton toit jusque-là…"

Je souris à nouveau.

"- Bien sûr," dis-je. "Tu pourras même revenir me voir par la suite."

Elle me rendit mon sourire.

"- Je n'y manquerai pas."

§X§

"- Je me demandais si vous y penseriez, et auquel cas, si vous lui diriez…"

J'avais rendu visite à Dumbledore, pour présenter mes excuses quant à mon échec avec Anya, et voilà qu'il approuvait mon choix.

"- Quand les a-t-elle rejoint ?" demanda le directeur de Poudlard.

"- Ce matin."

Nous nous étions quitté sur un baiser, trop rapide, comme c'était toujours le cas dans ce genre de situation. Elle s'était quelque peu éloignée de moi, et m'avait souri. Je lui avais rendu son sourire, et elle avait transplané. Mais avant qu'elle n'eût disparu, j'avais eu le temps de voir une petite larme rouler sur sa joue. Moi je n'avais pas pleuré. Non pas que je fûs indifférent à son départ, mais les larmes n'étaient pas venues, tout simplement.

"- Mon cher Remus, vous me semblez avoir besoin de repos," reprit Dumbledore.

"- C'est possible," répondis-je. "Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir du travail. Au revoir."

"- Au revoir, Remus."

Lorsque je transplanai, je n'eus même pas à me concentrer sur la destination. Je reparus dans la forêt d'Anya. Elle était grande et magnifique. Je me mis en route pour la découvrir. J'avais trop de temps devant moi…


End file.
